1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device, a driving method of the same and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a display portion such as electronic paper, electrophoretic display devices have come to be used. The electrophoretic display device has a configuration which has an electrophoretic dispersion liquid where a plurality of electrophoretic particles is dispersed in a liquid-phase dispersion medium (dispersion medium). The electrophoretic display device is a device where the distribution state of the electrophoretic particles changes due to the application of an electric field and changes in the optical properties of the electrophoretic dispersion liquid are used for display.
In regard to the electrophoretic display device such as this, there is proposed a concept of a color electrophoretic display device which uses three particles such as is disclosed in JP-A-2009-9092 and JP-A-2009-98382. Here, there are disclosed three particles of a particle which is charged with a positive charge, a particle which is charged with a negative charge, and a particle with no charge which are driven using three electrodes.
However, in JP-A-2009-9092 and JP-A-2009-98382, there are issues with the controllability of brightness and saturation in one sub pixel in order to realize a color electrophoretic display device, and it is difficult to perform a full-color display. In the color electrophoretic display device, a method is desirable where all three of brightness, saturation, and hue or at least one is controlled in an analog manner.